My Girl
by hueyfreemanrocksmyworld
Summary: I got sunshine on a cloudy day… Jazmine sure make this statement true for Huey. But how does Jazmine connect Huey to the sun, despite what everyone else says, connecting him to a cloud? Oneshot. (Cairo is also a character in this, but they don't have him as an option. Riley is just mentioned in something Jazmine says). Juey all day.


**A/N: yes, I'm really gonna hit y'all w/ a oneshot before I update my multi-chapter fics. Bc yes it's really that real. JUEY ALL DAY IN THIS ONE BUT LIKE 13 YEAR OLD JUEY LOVE SO YAH ENJOY AND FOLLOW ME ON IG HFRMW KAY BYE NOW FRIENDS**

 **P.S. lmao bc if you haven't talked to me before you probs think I'm crazy right now. But I promise you I'm not, and pm me please; I love meeting y'all on here. And if you don't have an account shoot get one. Be able to pm, favorite/follow, write/publish, andddddd have an identity** _ **in blue**_ **in reviews! Lol I should get paid for this advertising. But lemme stop, this A/N is at 124 words now.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS**

"Don't waste your time up here, Jazmine. You could be doing much better things with your time than talking to me."

"You're not a waste of time, Huey. I came up here for a reason. These past three years, you've made me a stronger person than ever, and enlightened me with the world of reality. I would've never had _so_ many experiences that are now some of the biggest moments of the 13 years I've been alive if it wasn't for you. And, now, I want to do the same for you."

Huey had gone back to Chicago for another one of Granddad's friend's funerals. And, yes, actual friend this time. Cairo's crew hadn't come to backup Cairo, but Cairo alone was enough to get into Huey's mind.

 _Flashback…_

" _I suspect I won't have to headbud you again, Freeman," Cairo provoked Huey._

" _I came here because my Granddad made me; because he wanted to remember the life of his friend._ Not _because I wanted to pity you and your weak fighting skills."_

" _Pity me? I pity you, Huey Percival Freeman. So what if I didn't master all these Japanese martial arts that you mastered. Even if I can't fight psychically, at least I have no emotional battle. At least I don't crush others' world, telling them of their reality, and hide from my own. At least my brother and grandfather can smile and articulate how proud they are of me, instead of calling me McHater and telling me to shut up, and that I'm always wrong, even when I'm right. At least—" Huey cuts him off by hitting him in the jaw, but Cairo just takes three steps back and continues to bring Huey's own reality down on him. "At least I can tell a girl I like her. At least I know how to fit in with White people, instead of them labeling me a domestic terrorist when in fact I'm retired. At least I'm not dumb enough to even become a terrorist in fucking America where terrorists are our biggest threat!" At this point Huey's charging at Cairo, and kicks him in the balls. Cairo just gulps, and continues. "At least I don't leave my friends behind. At least I can show emotion when it fucking needed. At least I'm not like a cloud of grey that follows people around, and tries to make them feel things just so the cloud can go fucking back home and store all the water inside them, not shedding a tear, and not allowing people who need water to get it. You're not even_ like _a cloud, you_ are _one! Matter of fact, at least my parents can remember me having emotions, unlike a cloud. AT LEAST MY PARENTS AREN'T FUCKING DEAD!" At this point, Huey's coming straight at Cairo, left and right. And through his pain, Cairo still pours Huey's reality out. "HITTING ME WON'T DO ANYTHING NOW, FREEMAN! EVENTUALLY YOU'LL JUST GET BLOODY HANDS AND RUN AWAY FROM YOUR REALITY ONCE AGAIN!"_

 _And with that, Huey steps back, and leaves the place—running as far as he can, with no remote location in mind._

 _He ends up with a cemetery soon—the cemetery where his parents lie. When he gets to their tombstones, he bends down and picks the weeds around them, knowing that his mom never liked weeds. He looks up at the sky, and right above him is a cloud of grey, holding the rain inside of it, just like how Cairo described him to be._

 _He begins to bawl._

" _I'm sorry for never letting you know how I felt when you were alive. But I love you, and every second I breathe, I wish that breath could go to you, and bring you back. I'm glad to have spent the time with you that I did, and I wish your time never ended this soon._

 _End of Flashback…_

Yet, here Huey was, back to hiding his emotions. Old habits die hard.

Jazmine had sat down next to Huey in silence, waiting for Huey to accept or decline her offer, or say words that boggled her mind, that she would have to decipher the meaning of. As minutes passed by, Jazmine decided to break the silence.

"Riley told me what happened in Chicago, Huey."

"That bastard…" Huey murmured under his breath.

"He isn't a b-bastard," Jazmine barely gets out the close-to-a-curse word. "He has good intentions."

"Some of the worst things are done with the best intentions."

"It will only be negative if you decline my offer."

"Just go home, Jazmine."

"When you're with me, it's home, Huey." Jazmine argues. She wasn't giving up this one without a fight. Huey sighs.

"You have two minutes before I call your parents to get you."

"Huey, you're the opposite of a cloud to me. To me, you're, actually, more like the sun. A lot of people try to shield you; through sunglasses, hats and visors, umbrellas, the drop down mirrors in the front of cars, or whatever else. I never understood this shielding of the actual sun, or the Huey Freeman sun. The actual sun keeps our world going, and we'd be dead without it. And, you, you keep my world going, and I'd be dead without you. You warn others of things so that they don't mess up. You don't want people to carry your so-called burdens. You act harsh and give off a cruel vibe just so that people won't try to socialize with you, and eventually find out your history, weak spots, and more. But, some people begin to see right through you. Well, of course, with assistance from you. Through your lessons of reality, I've realized that your own reality is blurred. And you need help to unblur it, but you don't want anyone to be that close to you, because you don't want to unblur it. For example, you told me I had two minutes to talk because you knew that if I went over two minutes, I might hit one of your critical weak spots. You added that you would call my parents to add a bit of an element of fear to me, because I know that this tree on this hill isn't too far away from my house, and that once my parents come, I won't be able to continue, or hit any of your other weak spots. So you also said that part for your own… protection, per say. Look, the point is, you're not a horrible person. You're the opposite of it." A tear falls down Jazmine's cheek as she looks to Huey to see what he's feeling, but his head is down. "And-and I hope that I can be the one to stand beside you and unblur your reality… because I love you, Huey. And more people love you than you'd think." Still no sign from Huey. Turning on her heel, Jazmine lowly says, "I think I'm way over my two minutes, I'll be going now."

She begins to walk, and when on the edge of the top of the hill (aka before the steepness), she turns around to check if Huey moved at all, and instead sees Huey running towards her, with his arms wide open. He swiftly turns her around and pushes her back so that they'll have no chance of falling down the hill, followed by hugging her like his life depends on it.

Jazmine feels a single drop of liquid fall on her shoulder. Is Huey… crying?

Jazmine backs up from the hug to see Huey's red eyes, tears falling from them, but, still, no words escape from his mouth.

They both depart, but not for long.

Later that night, Jazmine hears a tap on her window, and goes to check and see what it is. Huey had thrown a light rock at her window to get her attention, and make sure that her window didn't crack (if he had used a heavy one). Following this, Huey motions for Jazmine to open her window, then throws a paper airplane up there, waves goodbye, and returns to his house.

Jazmine takes the folded-up pink paper out of the paper airplane, and begins to unfold it. It reads, _Pink because it's your favorite color. But thank you. And love you. You're the stars that light up my sky at night, and my sunshine on a cloudy day. You're my girl, and I need you with me. And I know we're young, so this is a lot to say, but that just means we have a longer time to love. And, soon, I won't be as closed off with my emotions. And, soon, with your help, I can say these things out loud, and easily._

I guess old habits don't die hard, at least not for Huey, with help from his girl.


End file.
